The Crow: weeping angels
by knightofthecrow
Summary: please read enjoy and comment rated m for violence maybe a little gore
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Crow franchise, however out of all the stories I have written this is the one that I love the most. And out of all the others this is the one I would truly love to publish or become a film...I originally wrote it one night in a fit of insomnia. And though I was happy with it, I rewrote it after watching an interview with Christina ricci. I remembered that she wanted to be in a type of action film. For some reason I wanted to rewrite it using her in my imagination instead of some random memory. Anyway I hope you enjoy so with out further delay I bring you

The Crow:

Weeping Angels

Red Snow

The snow fascinated detective Mulhulland. He never could understand how anything could be so pure. At least not in this city anyway. He had watched the city fall apart over the years. Powerless to do anything. It seemed that the more he tried to save the city the more it fell around him. It needed a miracle. He needed a miracle. He was to damned tired to care about it anymore. After his wife left him and took his daughter away, Mulhulland just gave up. He couldn't save the city. It was a fool's errand. Just let it crumble he thought. And maybe with a little luck it would take him with it. But luck was something he was running a little low on.

Static came over his radio, interrupting him of his thoughts. For a minute he thought about answering it, but decided he wasn't in the mood and thought about ignoring it instead. However Becky back at dispatch had a tendency to be persistent. After considering it for awhile and listening to Beck's persistent calling, he picked up the mic.

"Becky what in the name of hell is it, I'm about ten minutes from home so this better be good!" He screamed. He was not in the mood tonight.

"Jim get to the cemetery as fast as you can. Double Homicide, a mother and daughter slain". Becky answered, and though she did not say it he could hear the IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH in her tone.

"Oh hell, can't this fucking city at least take a break for Christmas! Alright I'm on my way."

Mulhulland just let the mic fall to the floor board as he put the light on the roof and hit the siren. He hated this job. A mother and daughter killed on Christmas eve. It never ends, and it never would.

Mulhulland walked through the big iron gates of the cemetery, he could see the lights up ahead were the coroner, a few beat cops and his partner Cliff were all standing around the murder victims collecting anything that might be considered evidence. The hike through the snow to the murder scene was brutal. He hadn't realized just how out of shape he had become. As he got closer Cliff waived him over shouting "over here" like Mullhulland had no idea were to go. Like he was a damn rookie...He hated Cliff. And though he couldn't prove it, he suspected Cliff was involved in some kind of illegal activity. But then again perhaps not. He had never once found evidence contrary to the notion that he was just a good old boy who like Mulhulland in his youth, wanted to save the world.

The crime scene was a morbid, It made Mulhulland sick. It wasn't the blood that made him sick, he was used to blood by now. No it was the way the victims were killed. The mother had been raped then disemboweled. Her body lying face down in the snow, insides thrown all over the scene He had never seen anything like this. And the daughter had been tied to a tombstone forced to watch, as someone raped and killed her mother. Mulhulland turned from the woman lying in the snow and turned to the girl. She looked about 15 maybe 16, his daughter was around that age he thought, but he quickly pushed that thought away, he didn't want to think like that while looking at this.. Mulhulland wondered why or how anyone could kill someone as beautiful as this girl. It looked as if she had been beaten then strangled. He wondered why they didn't do the same thing to her. Maybe this in itself was a clue. one that would help find the murders. Once they were able to make a positive I.D. he would start by interviewing her friends. He straightened as Cliff walked toward him. Rubbing his chin like he always did, with his other hand on his side. A classic detective stance in the movies.

"Ok Cliff, got any ideas, or theories"?

"Well" Cliff said looking out over the cemetery. "The murder happened here but I don't think it started here. I think they were brought here and we know it couldn't have been done alone so I'm gonna go with maybe four people chased them down, then brought them here for the thrilling climax to the festivities. What do you think Jim"?

"I think it sounds reasonable. Now lets get these bodies out of here. The coroner came over and rolled the body of the mother over and terror ran through Mulhulland. The woman lying face down in the snow was his ex-wife. He moved to the girl and lifted her head to look at her face. Then fell down in the snow his legs unable to hold him up. He looked at his daughter crying for only a minute then let out a scream full of rage. That was the night the city finally destroyed detective Mulhulland.


	2. rebirth

_Rebirth_

James Alexander Mulhuland sat on the side of his bed and watched the snow fall through the window. It used to amaze him how pure the snow seemed. A year ago the former detective responded to a call he would never forget. His ex-wife and 17 year old daughter were murdered at the local cemetary, the snow turned red from their blood. No the snow wasn't pure anymore, now it was just a reminder. The empty wiskey bottle in his hand fell to the floor as tears started to streak down his face. He cuped his face in his hands and wept.

Later while sitting at the table in his apartment he thought about how his wife left him because she couldn't stand him doing his job. She didn't want to get a phone call saying that her husband had died, that they were sorry, but "shit happens" So she left to save herself and rebecca their daughter. She couldn't face that nightmare. The irony of it all was that it was they who died not him. Mulhulland would give anything to just spend one more moment with them. But in the end said miracles are impossible.

Just then a tapping noise aroused him from his thoughts. He listend for a moment and heard it again. A small tap on the glass of the window behind him. He turned to find a big black crow outside his window tapping on the glass. It started showing up a couple a days ago. At first he tryed to shoo it away but, the bird kept coming back. Plus he found that he didn't mind the birds company. He couldn't place it but something about the bird reminded him of his daughter. besides the bird never stayed long anyway it usually flew away just as he got to the window. But today was different. James opend the window and the bird took two steps inside and looked around the room cawing.

Jim pulled a peice of bread from the counter and broke it in peices to feed to the crow. The big black bird ate a few peices cawed once then turned and flew back out the window toward the cemetary. Thats right jim thought. They died a year ago today. How could I forget. He closed the window, and pulled another bottle of wiskey from the cabinet.

Meanwhile the crow flew toward the cemetary and perched on a flower cup on a niche. It cawed once then started tapping on the name plate of Rebecca alexandria Mulhuland. The bird flew away to a near by branch as the niche's plate broke away into tiny peices and a hand emerged from the dark vault. The crow watched as the hand was soon joined by an arm then another hand. The crow watched as Rebecca's body crawled naked out of the niche into the cold snow. She let out a scream as pain and cold filled her body.

The crow flew over infront of Rebecca and cawed. Rebecca looked up at the bird, confused. But something, she felt it more then anything else, but the bird wanted her to follow. The bird flew off to a branch and turned to look at her again. It cawed and once more she felt that it wanted her to follow her. Maybe the crow would lead her some place warm. Doubtful she thought. But she knew somewhere deep down the she was suppose to follow the crow. So she rose wrapping her arms around her for warmth and to cover herself. She walked to the branch on unsteady legs then the crow took off into the night, Rebecca following close behind.

She couldn't explain it. She wasn't entirly sure she knew where she was or what happened. But she felt strong, fast. She felt invincible. The crow had perched on a street lamp and waited for her. It cawed as he approached, and just like before she felt the crow was telling her to go inside the building. The window was busted out so it wouldn't have been to warm but she could see a door in the back of the shop. she guessed that might take her to the upper levels of the building perhaps she would find help there. hopefully some clothes anyway. She walked into the old music store, the crow flew in behind her. Rebecca looked around the room as the crow started pecking at the door. So she was meant to go through that door. She quickly headed to the back to open the door. When she grabbed the doorknob, something happend. Images, voices flashed through her mind. Pain surged through her body. She saw herself running in to the store telling the woman behind the counter that they had to leave, when the window shattered and the door kicked in. Both of them screamed. Rebecca fell backward the pain was rushing up to her head. She watched as her freinds broke in and started beating her, and her mother. Then the vision stopped with her freinds dragging them to their car.

The pain faded along with the vision. She remembered everything. She was out with her freinds, when a bum stumbled across them. He begged their pardon and went to continue on his way when one of her freinds pulled out a gun and shot him. Just shot him. For no good reason, other then it seemed like a good idea. The others laughed and praised his aim. Rebecca just felt cold. She wanted to tell the police. She wanted to tell her dad. Thats why they killed her. And her mother. She had to watch as her freinds raped her mother and disembowled her. Now Rebecca understood. The crow cawed once and Rebecca stood and opened the door.

The stairway was dark and cold. The wooden steps creaked as she walked up toward her and her mothers apartment. The apartmant was trashed, her freinds probly came back after the murder to see what they could steal. Her mother's piano stood in the middle of the room by the wall dividing the kitchen/dining area and the living room. The piano looked to be the only thing they hadn't touched. Thats figures. The piano stool is were her mother would hide all her money. Her mother never trusted banks. Her hands glided across the ivory keys as more vision and pain surged through her mind. This time it was her and her mother playing the piano. Her mother had been teaching her Andante Craxioso Sanata k,333 by Mozart. Her mother, Carol, loved Mozart. Rebecca on the other hand prefured Beethoven, but to each is own.

The crow cawed again as the vision faded and Rebecca walked to the room the crow stood infront of. Her bedroom. It hadn't been touched. so there were at least clothes. She walked to the dresser and put on some underwear then she pulled on some thigh high white stockings, and a pair of knee high black leather boots. She dressed in a miniskirt and white t-shirt with a black tank top over it. She put a belt on more for show then anything else, followed by a pair of long black fingerless gloves. As she was getting dressed she knocked over a picture sitting on her dresser. The picture was of last halloween. Her mother dressed as a mummy and herself as a clown. She looked at the photo for a minute then smiled. She put the picture frame back and pulled a box from the top self in her closet. As she touched it more visions surged through her mind and pain filled body once more. This time she saw her and her mother getting ready for the party. She saw her mother painting her face. But as the visions faded she again made to grab the small box. In it contained the makeup from her clown costume. She took the white face paint and her black lipstick and went to the bathroom. There in the mirror she painted her face. She knew what she had to do. She knew that the last thing they would see when they died was her face, and a big black bird. She emergered from the the music store the crow flew down and perched on her shoulder. She looked up at it and watched it fly off into the night. She waited for only a moment, then ran after the bird, and like a predator in the night, began to stalk her prey.

thanks for reading for anyone who'd like to see what she marked her face as heres a quick paintshop photoleft eye, mouth

hope you enjoyed please comment and ill see yall in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Empty Tombs and Scattered Ashes

Mulhulland's car wouldn't start, which didn't surprise him. After all he hadn't used it in a year. To be honest he was surprised it hadn't been towed or stripped by now. Not to mention the fact that he could still remember what his car looked like considering all the time that has past. What he found when he reached her niche surprised him. At first he was filled with rage. The first thing he noticed was that the door to the little vault was blown away and his daughters urn was tipped over. But then he noticed something else. the fragments of the blown apart niche were all over the ground. If someone had, oh say, smashed it with a sledge hammer the fragments would be inside the niche. But these were on the ground like it had been blown away from the inside. Then he noticed the ground. A large area of snow was matted down like someone had been rolling around. And a small pare of prints in the snow. Bird prints. Mulhulland instantly thought of the crow, but put that thought aside. What did all this mean. He then noticed a set of footprints in the snow. Whoever was lying in the snow went that way he thought. Maybe he could follow them. But after five steps they disappeared. Either someone covered their tracks pretty good, or, no. None of this made any sense whats going on. Jim was starting to panic, overcome with confusion and rage, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Jim screamed.

Meanwhile Rebecca followed the crow through the cities underbelly, through the dark corners were no one and nothing is safe. Everywhere she looked graffiti marked the structures. Most of the people she past were homeless, looking for some kind of shelter from the cold. All around were fires burning in barrels. Others were drug addicts looking for another hit. The rest were just dead bodies. There are a lot of them down here. Some just died from the cold. But most were victims of the cities underworld. The bodies were stacked here as a reminder. Nothing escapes. Everyone dies. Rebecca marveled as this thought caim into her mind. Everyone dies, she thought again.

But before she could get to deep in thought she saw the crow land on a near by ledge, and caw into the night. As she stopped a vision filled her mind. She saw what the crow saw. About halfway down the back alley the crow had stopped at, sat Chris. Chris and Rebbecca had never really been close friends, but if the crow had brought her here then he must know something about her and her mothers deaths. He sat by a dumpsters playing his old beat up guitar. He bought that guitar from her mother. As she approached she could hear the song midnight clear coming from the old guitar.

Chris played as the snow fell around him. He was surprise how good the old thing sounded tonight. Maybe it was his lucky night. Chris jumped when a loud cawing sounded in his ear. He turned to find a big black crow staring at him. "Good evening Christopher." Came a young woman's voice. Chris looked around trying to see who the voice belonged to. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. The crow cawed in his ear again, and he saw a painted face emerge from the shadows, moving towards him, her face as white as a ghost, with dark lines around her eyes and mouth, making her appear demonic. Chris felt fear run through him turning him cold. His spine shivered, and he thought of what his mother always told him, "the devil placed his hand on your shoulder Chrisy, when that happens no matter where you are or who your with, run like hell. Run like hell and don't ever stop." He thought about running now. But he was to full of fear to move. Suddenly he knew Rebbecca had come back for them.

"It's been a long time Chris. I see you still have that old guitar." She said as she sat beside him.

Chris looked at her for a minute blinking, trying to tell if what he was seeing was real. "Your suppose to be dead", was all he could manage to say.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"please...go away."

"Oh I can't do that. See my new friend there?" She asked pointing to the crow. "She seems to think you know something about the night I died."

Chris just turned from her and closed his eyes muttering a little prayer. Rebbecca reached out and touched a hand against his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"Chris, please...tell me what happend, tell me why". She pleaded.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you and your mother, I didn't know until it was to late." He said as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "He wanted your father out of the way. He figured if he lost you and your mother he'd back off."

"Why not just kill him?" She asked but chris only mumbled a replay. "Chris, I'm not going to hurt you i just want to know."

After a moments silence Chris said, "He might have needed him later on. Use him to get rid of a rival by planting some evidence. Let a grieving vengeful father take the blame."

"Who is he Chris?"

"I don't know, I never met him...But your friends the ones that...that killed you they'd know."

"Oh dont you worry I'll be visiting them soon enough...But first I need you to do something for me Chris."

"What...What is it, anything."

"I want you to tell them I'm coming."

"Are you insane they'll kill you again!"

"Silly Chris...you cant kill a Ghost." She finished as something fell over in the shadows, chris jumped scared and looked after the sound. When he turned around again, Rebbecca, and the crow were gone. Chris jumped up and stared at the spot were she was sitting just a minute ago. Then took off down the alley his heart racing with fear. But he knew what he had to do...He had to tell them she was coming.


End file.
